


No Rules

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176350984146/f-the-rules-harry-hart-x-reader





	No Rules

Harry couldn’t stop cursing under his breath, much to the frustration of Merlin who had to hear every uttered expletive, so unlike the Harry he was used to on these missions. Harry knew it was a bad idea to split up. He knew he wouldn’t feel comfortable not having you within sight for something so dangerous. But you had assured him that you would be on the line the entire time. But it had been twenty minutes since you went into the basement to dismantle the bomb while Harry went to confront the boss and fifteen minutes since your communications cut out.

“Galahad, you need to stay calm,” Merlin said with measured tone.

“Calm?” Harry practically screamed, forcing Merlin to lift his glasses away from his ears, “Lamorak is likely dead and you expect me to be calm?”

“Harry, you need to be rational here. You have a job to do.”

Harry took a few stabilizing breaths. It would do no one any good if the entire city of Berlin were destroyed because he couldn’t control his emotions.

His emotions. Since when did he have trouble controlling his emotions on the job?

Since you, he reminded himself. This is why Kingsman agents aren’t allowed to get involved. He reminded himself of the rules over and over again, any time he was up late mission planning with you or spending long flights talking and playing chess and doing crosswords together, and especially that one time you fell asleep on his shoulder during a particularly long debriefing. Everyone left the room, but Harry stayed, just watching your chest rise and fall with your stable breathing. Two hours he sat perfectly still. Two hours it took until your eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on your face before rapidly apologizing for the tiny little wet spot your partially open mouth had left on his sleeve. He knew then that he loved you. He could sense that you felt something close to the same. But never would he act on it. Rules existed for a reason. Lives were on the line, lives he was not willing to risk because he had developed a soft spot for a hearty laugh, a kind heart, a fast mind, and a set of beautiful eyes.

Your eyes. Breathtaking, captivating eyes. Eyes so deep he could fall forever and gladly would. Eyes he may never see again.

Harry felt a stray tear fall down his face. He ignored it as he went about his job. He pushed all those thoughts away, thoughts of you and of love and of a future together, thoughts of what life could be like if he took a risk for once, if he said “fuck the rules,” and followed his heart instead, thoughts of the pure and utter joy he’d feel to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep to you every night.

Like a robot he took down the enemies. And like a robot he made to return to safety.

“Any word?” he asked Merlin as he fled the compound.

“No, but I can confirm the bomb is dismantled. Return to the car. Lamorak will as well if able.”

Hearing your code name hit Harry harder than he thought it might. All those emotions he’d been pushing down for the past hour came flooding back.

“Merlin, I think I–” he went to confess, but Merlin cut him off with a quick, “I know.”

Harry rounded the corner to make for the waiting vehicle. As he made to yank at the door handle, he heard loud footsteps behind him. Quickly he turned, gun in hand, ready to take down whatever enemy thought it smart to ambush him. But you just slammed into the side of the door and turned.

“We have to go. Now,” you urged, grabbing the car handle yourself.

As you opened the door, Harry stopped you by the shoulders. He turned you around in his arms and met your eyes. They were filled with shock, not the normal delighted curiosity he was used to seeing there, but they were still just as beautiful. Without a single thought, he pulled you forward, crashing his lips against yours with a ferocity that you had only seen in Harry a time or two before. But quickly he pulled away.

“I love you,” he whispered, his hand moving from your shoulder to your neck, as though marveling at the fact that he was allowed to touch such delicate skin.

“That’s nice, Harry, but we need to go now,” you urged, pulling open the car and pushing him inside.

As you sped off, you turned to see your companion, who looked shocked more than anything else.

“By the way, Harry,” you said, reaching over to grab his hand that rested on his thigh. “I love you, too.”

He turned, snapping from his confusion, to take you in. Slowly, he graced you with a smile, pure and full. “Fuck the rules,” he thought before pulling your hand up to his lips to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176350984146/f-the-rules-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
